disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Food for Feudin'
Food for Feudin'is a 1950 animated short starring Pluto and Chip 'n' Dale. Synopsis Chip 'n' Dale have filled a hollow tree with acorn nuts. Pluto sticks a bone into the tree, but this triggers an avalanche of nuts - right into Pluto's doghouse. He's not at all happy about them coming after the nuts. Chip 'n' Dale hide in a pair of garden gloves and eventually get Pluto to haul his nut-filled doghouse to their tree. Characters *Pluto (voiced by Pinto Colvig) *Chip 'n' Dale (voiced by Jimmy MacDonald and Dessie Flynn) Releases Television *''Disneyland, episode #3.12: "Pluto's Day" *Good Morning, Mickey, episode #29 *The Ink and Paint Club, episode #1.48: "The Return of Chip 'n' Dale" *Have a Laugh!, episode #2 Home video '''VHS' *''Walt Disney Cartoon Classics: The Continuing Adventures of Chip 'n' Dale Featuring Donald Duck'' *''Walt Disney Cartoon Classics: Nuts About Chip 'n' Dale'' Laserdisc *''Walt Disney Cartoon Classics: Mickey & the Gang / Nuts About Chip 'n' Dale'' DVD *''Walt Disney's Classic Cartoon Favorites: Starring Chip 'n' Dale'' *''Walt Disney Treasures: The Complete Pluto, Volume Two'' *''Have a Laugh!: Volume 1'' *''Chip 'n' Dale Volume 1: Here Comes Trouble'' ''Have a Laugh!'' changes The following scenes were omitted from the short release due to time constraints: *The opening scene of Chip and Dale gathering nuts and storing them in the tree and Pluto burying all but one of his bones in the ground; it opens with Pluto arriving to stow his remaining bone in the tree. *Chip and Dale going into Pluto's doghouse, which is empty while the dog is absent, to retrieve their nuts, only to get on Pluto's collar when he returns. *Dale playing around in one of the garden gloves before Chip gets his attention on Pluto's return. *The chipmunks, hiding in the gloves, petting and patting Pluto, resulting in Dale getting trapped by Pluto briefly. *Chip getting Pluto's attention by bouncing the ball before throwing it. *The chipmunks inside the gloves discussing a plan to distract a confused Pluto. *Dale rubbing the ground and grabbing the wooden stick. *Pluto stopped short by his leash, attached to the doghouse, when he runs after the ball, followed by one of the chipmunks pulling the ball from his mouth to lure him into running after it. *After throwing most of their nuts into the tree, one of the chipmunks tosses one last nut up to the other chipmunk who then puts it in. Trivia *In the beginning, Dale does an imitation of Donald Duck's "fighting pose" after getting hit by nuts. *A sped-up version of the Goofy holler is heard when Dale falls from the tree. Gallery tve27383-19500811-2280.jpg tve66480-19500811-2280.jpg tve80289-19500811-2280.jpg 49714.jpg 49713.jpg 49712.jpg 49711.jpg 49710.jpg 49709.jpg 49708.jpg 49707.jpg|Chip:Who's the stupid-looking mutt out there?! 49706.jpg 49705.jpg Tumblr_lu20a8rQLh1r3jmn6o1_1280.png Pluto trying to make fetch happen.jpg 1950-chaude-2.jpg 1950-chaude-3.jpg 1950-chaude-4.jpg 1950-chaude-5.jpg 1950-chaude-6.jpg Gloves fitting finger.png|Chip and Dale in gardening gloves, fitting each other's fingers Glove petting pluto.png|Glove petting and scratching Pluto's chin Gloves petting pluto.png Gloves.jpg Food_for_Feudin_1.jpg Food-for-feudin-c2a9-walt-disney.jpg How_dare_you,_Dale!.jpg|Chip is annoyed by Dale. Pluto is sneaking around with bones.jpg images (7).jpeg Category:Animated shorts Category:Pluto shorts Category:1950 shorts Category:Chip 'n' Dale shorts